Narulight
by Ino-Pig23
Summary: This a crossover of Naruto and Twilight there is a harry potter characters as well! Ina blurts out a secret about Edward that Sakura told her, Edward get mad and breaks up with her and a whole of randomness happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Make Over 1**

"Shino! Shino come here! Come here before I come and get you!" Sakura screeched at the short dark brown haired boy.

"No! Sakura, you're not giving a make over! You said that if I helped you study for your exams, you wouldn't bother me anymore!" he screamed back. "So leave me alone!" the small boy tried hard to defend himself.

"Ugh! Shino, you're such a pain! I didn't want to force you down here, but if that's what it takes, well then_" Sakura threatened before running up the stairs.

"No, no, no! Please Sakura! Please let me go! Please?" Pleaded Shino.

"Humph, Shino, if I were you I would just do what the girl says." Ino explained to Shino after walking out of the bathroom, with nothing but a towel.

"Yeah, you really should listen, she's one scary bitch." Naruto joked through the crack of his bedroom door.

"Oh, ha ha Naruto, you're next so I wouldn't be cracking any wise ones if I were you!" Sakura chimed with a smirk on her face; Naruto shut the door and grimaced to himself.

Before Sakura could make it to the top of the staircase, the doorbell rang.

"Ooh, Ooh, I'll get it! I'll get it!" Ino screamed as she ran down the stairs, still doing up her jeans. With a lot of effort she made it to the door, which by her surprise, was already open and Gaara and Sasuke were standing in front of her.

"Oh, ah, hi guys. You haven't by any chance seen Hinata around? "Ino chimed in expectation.

"Ah, nope." The boys said in unison.

"Hey, is ah, is Sakura here?" Sasuke asked turning slightly red.

"Yes, she is here. But she's busy with Shino. And she's expecting Edward any minute now." Ino explained with her nose in the air.

"HEY! Sasuke! Get your chicken arse up here! Sakura screamed down the stairs.

Sasuke grinned at the two stunned teenagers, and then ran up the stairs.

"Hmmm? What's up with her today?" Gaara joked effortlessly with Ino.

"Ha ha, ah humph, yeah I don't know, she's got her eyes set on Shino and Naruto. Heh heh, um well I have to go, you know look for, ah Hinata. Heh heh." Ino excused herself from the awkward moment, and ran out the door.

Before Gaara had the chance to move to the lounge room, he heard a blood curdling scream come from upstairs. Without warning Sakura came flying down the stairs with Sasuke following close behind.

"I'm so so so so sorry, Sakura I- I- I- didn't mean to, i'm sorry." Sasuke pleaded nervously.

"Get-the hell-away-from me!" Sakura shouted between gasps of pain.

The three teenagers didn't notice that Edward had entered the room.

"What happened?" Edward growled in Gaara's ear.

"Mwa! Geez man, don't do that to me. Man, I don't know she just came running down the stairs," Gaara replied.

Before he could say anything else Edward was standing over Sakura and ripping Sasuke away from her, throwing him into the wall. His body was crouched in defense and his lips were curled back showing his razor sharp teeth.

"Edward, Edward! Don't do that, no matter how much I'd love for you to rip his throat out, it was a mistake." Sakura calmed her raging boyfriend.

"A mistake? How could it be a mistake? He-he bit you! He fucking bit you! How could you be so childish? Why the hell did Shino bite you for anyway?" Edward growled, slowly calming down, he stood up still leaving his jaw clenched.

Gaara was stunned, forgetting that Edward was able to read minds.

"And you!" he continued pointing at Gaara. "Why didn't you stop him?" he asked, his jaw becoming unclenched.

Gaara frowned at stared into Edwards's eyes.

"I-wasn't-there!" He growled back in defense.

Stalking off into the kitchen, Gaara began mocking Edward,

*stupid mind reading freak,* he mumbled under his breath.

"I can hear you!" Edward shouted from the lounge room

At that moment, Shino and Naruto came down the stairs, fully transformed from their former dorky looks. Now wearing tight orange tank tops, skinny leg jeans, spiked hair and black Connies. Naruto had a slight layer of black eyeliner on the bottom of his eye, and Shino had big Elvis styled sunnies that were slightly purple.

"Wow." Was all Edward and Sasuke could get out, as their jaws dropped to the floor.

"YESSS! I knew it! I told you guys that you would look good! Yes! You stupid dorks never believed me did you, ha! Yes I did it!" Sakura shouted enthusiastically with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Heh heh, yeah, if I didn't already like, someone. I would, ah wait, don't worry. Heh heh." Sasuke covered up his love for Gaara quickly, and walked out of the room.

"Ah right, so ah, where is Temari and Rosalie anyway?" Shino asked, a little confused.

"Um I heard Ino thinking about going to pick them up." Edward replied in a fat tone.

"I mean, if that helps." Edward continued.

"Yes, that's great ha ha now I have time to work on my build, heh heh see ya!" Shino squeaked with excitement. Then ran over to the gym.

"His build?" the three teens wandered together.

Naruto, Sakura and Edward stood together mumbling for a few minutes, before returning to their rooms.

The mansion belonged to Sakura, when her mother and father died. In their will they left her everything, their whole fortune, Billions and of dollars. Sakura was born a ninja, but went to the Hogwarts School for witches and wizards for 3 years and became a level 12 witch, now she was dating a vampire. Her mansion was 3 levels high, with the family room, kitchen, cloak room, lounge room and one bathroom, on one level. Her bedroom, another bathroom and the steam room on the second level. The rumpus room, another bathroom and 8 bedrooms on the top level.

Out the back she had a pool, gym, garden and BBQ patio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mad Woman 2**

Back in Sakura's bedroom, Sakura was sitting on Edwards lap playing with his hands.

"So, what do you want to do today love?" Edward asked in his angel like voice.

"Ah, well I don't know, maybe we could go see a movie or something." She suggested without enthusiasm.

"Ok, what would you like to see?" He asked again this time a little concerned at her tone of voice.

"Hmm, I think there is a new movie out. Whats it called? Ah, that new Human movie." She began to explain.

"Day brake?" Edward asked.

"Yes! That's the one." She spoke with a big grin on her face now.

"Heh heh, you are so cute when you smile like that." Edward commented the pink haired girl who was now bouncing around the room.

"Sakura ran to her wardrobe and grabbed the first outfit she could see, which was a white top/dress with small cherries on it, and black skinny leg jeans. She whipped out of her clothes and into the ones she held in her hand. Then skipped to her vanity and sprayed some strawberry scented body spray on then quickly ran the brush through her hair.

"There, ready to go." She said with a smile.

"Heh heh, *cough cough* ah, love." Edward smirked

"What? What is it?" she asked a little worried.

"Your shoes love, are you planning on going barefooted?" He asked with a wide smile.

"Oh, oh crap! My shoes! Heh heh." She mumbled through giggles.

She ran to her wardrobe again, this time grabbing her pink Connies and a pair of socks.

Once she slipped them on, she ran over to Edward and kissed him on the cheek, before disappearing out the door to tell her friends about the good news.

Edward laughed and then walked out casually to find his hyperactive girlfriend.

In the room next to Sakura's, Naruto was staying. He was in the room in front of the mirror rehearsing his classic dance moves and his awesome singing.

"Oh! Yeah! Woo! Woo! Dah dah dah! Woo! Woo!" he screamed along with the music. Along with Naruto's new look, he was trying a new style too.

"Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO!" Rosalie screamed, appearing at the door.

"Oh, hey babe." Naruto exclaimed turning the stereo down.

"So, you like?" He asked casually pointing to himself.

"Hmm? Yes I do like, it's very, my style. You know, sort of, bad boy. *giggle*" She replied with a cheeky smile.

Naruto and Rosalie did not have a lot in common, except for the fact that they both had blonde hair, although his was short and spikey where as hers was long and wavy.

Rosalie had dark brown, almost black eyes. She had perfect skin, she was tall and skinny and she loved classical and jazz, occasionally punk music.

Naruto had bright sky blue eyes, his skin was sort of blotchy, and he was short and a little pudgy he was also a bit of a dag. Naruto preferred J-pop or R'n'B.

"So, Naruto, My hunny bunny smoochie woochie moo. Heh heh, seeing as you are trying out a new style, do you think that you might possibly maybe like to come to a concert with me?" she asked with a persuasive smile.

"Aw come on Rose, you know I can't resist your smile, don't do that. *grimace* humph, oh ok." He complained in a whining voice.

Rosalie sprang from the door frame and tackled Naruto onto the bed.

"Thank you, thank you so much! I love you so much! My little cutie." She shrilled, obviously delighted.

Rosalie apologized for her reaction, and then ran, well skip hopped and jumped out the door to tell her sister Alice about the good news.

"Oh damn it! Damn it! Damn it! How could I do this to myself? How could she do this to me? Why? *sob sob* oh why?" Naruto complained to himself.

"Heh heh, rock on dude, rock on. *gasp* craaaaaappppp! Seeya dude." Gaara yelled behind him as he ran down the stairs after seeing a brick come out of the wall and come flying towards him.

Naruto continued to mope around his room for about 5 minutes when he heard shrieking scream come from the lobby.

He ran out the door to see who it was that had made the horrible noise, when Rosalie reached out and yanked him behind the rail of the stairway so they were hidden from the vision of the woman standing in the lobby.

"Wha_ tha_" Naruto gasped as the air in his lungs gushed out.

"Sshh! That's Victoria, she's looking for Alice and Jasper. But I doubt she would be patient if anyone else got in her way, if you know what I mean." She hissed in Naruto's ear.

"But why? Why does she want Alice and Jasper?" Naruto asked dumb founded by the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"Sshh! Like I said. Geesh, god damn it Naruto, don't you get it? It doesn't matter _who _she is after. She will destroy anyone when she is angry *Death glare at Naruto* including annoying little boys." She growled.

Naruto glanced at Victoria one more time, before Rosalie yanked his ear making him wince.

"Ow! What did ya do that for?" he asked rubbing the top of his ear.

"I am your girlfriend. Don't forget that, don't forget that I am stronger, faster, and better than you. I could have anyone I want, but I want you! So don't go perving at other vampires, or ninjas or witches or *sigh, shiver* eww, humans." She growled at the boy with a huge grimace on her face.

"Rosalie! Remember, I am the same age as you, so don't treat me like a freakin 12 year old! Another thing you are no better than me and last of all I could have any one I want as well, but I want you! So don't go getting your freakin knickers in a freakin knot!" Naruto complained at her with a smug smirk on his face, for his victory.

Riskily Naruto took another glanced in the direction of Victoria. She was a tall, thin, wild red haired vampire. Her hair curved in and out around her face like flames, her eyes were a deep crimson almost violet colour. Her skin glistened in the sun, looking almost translucent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Me? 3**

"Hey Rose, do you think I should call Harry?" Hinata asked from behind the fighting couple

"Uh, wha_. Um yeah ok, he could be a good help." Rosalie replied still staring at Naruto.

Hinata ran off down the hallway to fetch her mobile.

"Hey! Bitch! Over here! That's right; get your ranga ass over here! If you wanna fight with Neji, you have to go through me first!" Temari shouted from the back porch, where she and Shino were standing.

"Temari, why the F!K did you say that? Now she's gonna come for us." Shino complained shaking.

"You dumb ass, that's what I want. If she wants to hurt Neji then she's going to have to put up with me first. Neji is my…my good friend. I don't like seeing him getting hurt." She complained to her boyfriend.

Victoria glanced sideways in Temari's direction, and then crouched, her lips rolled back over her teeth and she was about to leap on to Temari, when Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Renesme all jumped on top of her.

They struggled for a short second then had her tied up in rope, to restrain her and stop her from attacking Temari.

"Now, be calm. What is your problem with Neji? And why do you need Alice and Jasper to help?" Esme asked calmly while Emmett and Edward contained the wild vampire. Victoria wriggled in their hold and snapped at their faces.

"Ooh, you're a feisty one aren't you? Heh heh." Emmett's booming laugh shook the whole room.

"I_need_Alice_and_Jasper, I need their help." Victoria begged

At that moment Alice and Jasper knew exactly why Victoria wanted them. They slowly approached Victoria, untying her and leading her out the front door and towards her royal blue Porsche. They left without another word.

"Wow, she's gotta be rich, I mean did you see that car? I wonder why Neji ditched her." Shino thought to himself.

"You know, Neji probably dumped her because of her totally freaky mood swings." Naruto guessed.

"Don't be a freakin dick!" Rosalie said as she pummeled him in the shoulder.

Naruto went flying down the stairs, rolling a few times when he got to the bottom.

"Ow! Humph, thanks Rose, I really needed a good punch in the arm, a big tumble down the stairs, and I've always wanted to do a couple of summer-salts off the bottom step. You just granted all my hopes and dreams in one movement." Naruto complained sarcastically.

"Girls are complicated! Never underestimate a girl!" Rosalie yelled in his face before stalking out the door.

Half an hour later, neither Alice, Jasper nor Victoria had returned. Rosalie though, had returned, but was refusing to talk to Naruto or Shino. They were, as she put it, 'too childish', so instead she sat in Hinata's room, with Hinata, Esme and Renesme.

Across the hall in Sasuke's room, Gaara and Sasuke were discussing the latest battle between Orochimaru and Iruka.

Iruka hated Orochimaru with a passion. But Orochimaru secretly adored Iruka. But even though Orochimaru loved Iruka, he couldn't resist a battle.

"It was so totally weird that Orochimaru used 'Sexual-Assultay' jitzu on Iruka, I mean, Eww." Gaara shivered.

"Well actually, its not that weird babe, I mean, Orochimaru really likes Iruka, and seeing as Iruka hates him, using that jitzu is probably his best chance at getting in Iruka's pants. You of all people should understand the need." Sasuke explained.

"Wah! OMG! WTF! Sasuke how could you be on Orochimaru's side? I mean_ eww!" Gaara yelled before running out the door, tripping over his feet.

"Heh heh, I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke yelled after she shocked red head.

Unfortunately at that moment Naruto happened to be walking past Sasuke's room.

"Did I just hear you say 'I love you'?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Oh come on man, I was being sarcastic, heh heh, sarcasm that's what it was." Sasuke covered up quickly.

"Oh-Kay then, well that's good, because, you know Sakura and Edward are becoming, less, I don't know, I guess you could say they are becoming less close. Hey hey." Naruto explained nudging Sasuke's ribs.

"Are you fucking joking? You know that if anything they have become freakin closer, you doosh! How dare you! I love Gaara! And I always wi_" Sasuke stopped when he realized what he had said.

"You_you_you_love_Gaara? WTF! You love Gaara? NO way! Sasuke and Gaara! No Fucking way! I can't believe it!" Naruto screamed, unfortunately everybody heard Naruto and had come to see what all the fuss was about.

"Ooh, ooh. Wait a sec, *clears throat* Sasuke and Gaara sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G, first comes the lurve, then comes the marriage, then comes the freaky little artificially inseminated baby in the baby carriage." Sakura sang, obviously over joyed at the fact that Sasuke was taken and that he was gay so there was no chance they could date.

"Hey, when did you get back?" Sasuke asked pointing at Sakura.

"Aw, I don't know, around about the part where you said you lurve Gaara." She explained with a smile.

Sasuke was so shocked and embarrassed that he ran out of the room crying.

"Hey, where are you going dude?" Gaara shouted after his boyfriend, who was running out the door.

"*sob sob**sniff fart burp cough sniff sob* Im going away! Im leaving! I may as well just go to Orochimaru or something, at least he appreciates me!" Sasuke complained through sobs as he ran down the path.

Gaara shrugged and whipped his nose, obviously not caring about what had just happened.

Slowly he walked to the kitchen, debating whether he wanted a ham sandwich or a banana smoothie.

Before he reached the handle of the fridge, Chouji jumped in front of him.

"Hey. This is my food, no touching my food, you sneaky little… sneak!" Chouji warned with a mouth full of greasy pizza.

"Any way, don't you have to go like, find your boyfriend or something?" He asked with a chip filled smile.

"Eww, cant you like eat that somewhere else? Please man, its real gross." Gaara asked putting his hands in front of his eyes so he couldn't see the gross pizza and chips.

"Wha? Oh, oh sorry man, heh heh, I guess my food eating habits don't really impress anyone do they. Heh heh." Chouji joked.

"Heh, yeah. Well I guess I should go find Sasuke hey. Humph. Oh hey Hinata." Gaara greeted Hinata as she entered the room. Then ran out the door.

"Arrgghh! Ouch! Uh sorry mate, I didn't see you coming." Gaara apologized after running into Harry.

"Oh its ok Gaara, uh, have you seen Hinata at all? She said you guys needed help." Harry asked shyly.

"Ah no, I don't think anything has happened, but yeah she is in the kitchen." Gaara ushered Harry towards the kitchen, then began jogging down the pathway.

Before long, he bumped into Ron, the other red head of the town.

"Oh hey Gaara, have you seen Harry? He bloody ran off with out a word." Ron complained.

"Yeah, he is back at Sakura's house." Gaara replied, obviously in a rush.

"Thanks." Ron said while running in the other direction.

"Gaara decided that Orochimaru's house was probably the best place to check. When he arrived at Orochimaru's house it was dark inside and looked sort of vacant.

He knocked once, hesitating a little.

"Why hello there sexy, why don't you come in?" Orochimaru asked him.

He was wearing short shorts, a corset, suspenders, and high heels; he was also carrying a giant lollypop.

"Ah, ok." Gaara walked into the house moving his head from side to side, checking for anything out of place.

"Why, Gaara what's wrong?" Orochimaru asked looking intrigued.

"Uh, It's nothing I've just never seen the inside of your house before." He replied.

"Well then, you will just have to have a tour wouldn't you?" Orochimaru told the frightened young boy.

He led Gaara through the lounge room, kitchen and then upstairs to the bedrooms and bathroom.

"Ah, that's just the toilet; we don't need to look in there." Orochimaru covered up nervously when they passed the toilet door.

Before they had a chance to move on, the toilet door flew open and Sasuke was standing there in a maids dress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Leaving 4**

"Orochimaru, this fits great, but I don't really think that Gaara would appreciate_" Sasuke stopped when he spotted Gaara.

"What the hell are you doing here? And why the freakin, bloody hell are you wearing_that!" Gaara asked turning red.

"How dare you yell at me like that? I was doing a favor for you!" Sasuke shouted back, obviously stunned by Gaara's reaction.

"I_ I'm_ sorry." Gaara sobbed as he ran back down the stairs and out the front door, he stood on the porch for a moment before his knees gave way and he fell onto the bottom step.

Sasuke followed soon after, now wearing his normal clothes again.

"Gaara, im sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Will you forgive me?" Sasuke asked sitting down next to Gaara.

"*sniff sniff* well *sniff* I guess so, heh heh. *sniff* I mean, I yelled at you as well, *sniff* heh." Gaara replied sniffing every five seconds.

Sasuke smiled, and caressed Gaara's cheek with his fingers.

"I love you." Sasuke spoke quietly. "Do you trust me?" He asked wiping away the tears sticking to Gaara's cheek.

"Ye_ Yes. I_ I trust you." Gaara stuttered enjoying the moment.

"Then close your eyes." Sasuke whispered into Gaara's ear. Gaara closed his eyes; Sasuke leaned down slowly and kissed Gaara softly, then again with more passion.

BACK AT SAKURA'S HOUSE

"Harry! Oh come on Harry, come home, please?" Ron pleaded.

"OMFG!" Sakura mumbled to herself, making Edward shake lightly next to her.

"Ha_rr_y *sob* pl_ea_se?" Ron sobbed.

"Ronald- freakin- Weasly! Stop begging on your knees! Pick your sad ass up, and go home to wait for your freakin boyfriend!" Sakura growled from the couch, Edward shook lightly beside her again. Ron got up slowly and walked and walked out of the house with his head hanging low.

"God damn it! This is bloody bullocks!" Ron mumbled to him self angrily.

"Sakura, love, why were you so mean to Ronald? He was only worried about Harry." Edward explained with a cheeky grin.

"Ron annoys the freakin crap out of me! Geesh, Harry was only on the toilet and he was acting like they bloody just broke up!" She complained

She sat there grumpily for a moment, and then Edward leaned over and pecked her lightly on the cheek. His lips were as hard as rock, but so soft at the same time. They molded to the shape of her cheek bone, and as quick as started, it finished.

"Mmm, that was nice." Sakura said, giggling.

"Phh! How could, that! Have been nice?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"Ino!" Sakura shrieked.

"Sakura, come on, don't tell me you thought that was nice. Oh please, you said that you hated it when he kissed you so quickly like that. But you loved it when he kissed you for longer, on the lips with passion, and aggression. Now that, just then, was certainly not nice." Ino explained, feeling extremely proud of herself.

Sakura stared blankly at Ino in astonishment.

"In_ bu_ I_ wha_ oh f#k!" Sakura stuttered.

"Ino? Sakura? Is that true?" Edward asked now on his feet.

"Edward please, just_ *sigh* just_ please_" Sakura pleaded grabbing his shirt to pull herself up.

"No, just tell me, is that true?" He asked, pushing her back onto the couch.

"Ugh, *sigh* Ye_ Yes its true." She whispered, ashamed of herself.

"Ugh! Sakura I can't believe it! I can't believe you wouldn't tell me something like that!" Edward shouted and then stalked out the door.

"Edward! Edward wait! "Sakura screamed, running after him.

"NO, Sakura just, just go away, go inside." Edward said pushing her away, as she clung to his chest.

Sakura saw the hurt in his eyes, but refused to let go of him, of her life. Edward wasn't just something in her life, he was her life. One single tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. Edward swept it away with one finger.

"Goodbye, Sakura, my love. Im sorry my lack in passion and aggression doesn't please you." He growled softly.

"Edward, please." Sakura sobbed.

Ino had appeared on the front porch along with Temari, Alice, Hinata, Tenten, Rosalie and Kin. Neji, Naruto, Shino and Harry were watching from inside.

"Edward, I_ I love you." Sakura pleaded.

"No, Sakura. If you cant tell the truth about something so simple. Then how can I trust you to tell the truth about more important things. Goodbye Sakura, I love you, and always will. But I have to leave." He spoke in a solemn voice before ripping her fingers gently from his shirt. Sakura blinked and Edward was gone.

"….." Sakura was speechless, she began to sob.

"Sakura I_" Ino began.

"Arrgghh! You f#king stupid bitch! *sob* why the hell did you say that? It's not even entirely true!" Sakura screamed in Ino's face.

"I hate you so much! Don't ever show your face around here again! Unless I say so!" Sakura shouted.

Ino stared at Sakura, not sure what to say, tears welled in her eyes; she turned and nodded at her friends and then ran down the path way crying.

"Sakura, she_" Temari began to speak

"No!" Sakura sobbed as she ran up the porch and through the house to her room.

Once she was inside with the door shut, her sobs turned to a full ball shriek, she fell on to her bed and began to scream into her pillow.

"MY LIFE IS RUINED!" She mumbled into her giant care bare pillow.

Sakura screamed for about five minutes, and then her anger turned to denial.

"Nah, it's not true, it's all a trick, heh heh, cheeky Edward. Heh heh. It's all a joke, yes joke." Sakura laughed hysterically.

After that passed, she began to sob again. For hours she just sat by her window and sobbed, whipping her tears away and throwing the tissues on the floor. Eventually she glanced to the clock on her bedside table; it read 11:25 pm, when she looked away something caught her eye. It was a picture of Edward and her standing hand in hand, looking extremely in love. Sakura sighed and reached over to grab the photo, when a small silver chain fell off the table. She picked it up and read it; it said Edward and Sakura for ever.

Sakura choked out a sigh and put it back on the table.

She reached back to the photo and hugged it, slowly running her fingers over Edward. Her eyes welled up again, and she got mad at that, not being able to look at a good photo without crying. She put the photo back, facing it the other way so she couldn't see it.

Feeling a little restless, she decided to lie down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Making It Better 5**

"Ino?" A voice asked from inside.

"No not yet." Ino replied, glancing to the side.

"Ino, who is that?" Sakura asked in a darker tone.

"Ah, no one, *clears throat* so ah what was that you were talking about before? Something about a dive in movie." Ino easily moved the conversation back to its previous topic.

"Yeah dive in movie, um, Ino is someone there? Or is that my imagination?" Sakura asked again.

Ino sighed and finally replied.

"Yes there is someone there, its_ its, humph, it's_." Ino said, just at that moment, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Jacob all sprinted across the lawn standing between Sakura and the front door. Joining them was, Renesme, Esme, Rosalie, Temari, Alice and Hinata. Jacob in his dog form, shivered.

Something wasn't right; they weren't protecting Ino, because Ino seemed to be standing in a protective position with them. So who was it they were protecting. Sakura thought to herself. And why were there so many of them protecting what ever it was they were protecting, could I really be that dangerous? She asked herself.

Right then she realized that Bella was missing from the equation, and Ino musn't have been in any danger, because Deidara wasn't down here protecting her.

"Don't say a word Ino, we don't want anything getting out of hand, not everyone is here." Alice warned.

"Getting out of hand? Guys, what's going on?" Sakura asked, her voice showing a mixture of sadness, anger and wonderment.

Where was Edward when she needed him, if he was there, she would have no problem knowing what was going on. But Edward wasn't there, and he wasn't anywhere with her. She thought sadly.

"Has this got something to do with Bella?" She asked cautiously, trying to figure out the situation.

"ye_" Ino began, not knowing how to lie.

"NO!" Alice interrupted.

"Come on guys! There is no point in lying to her, or trying to protect Bella from her, your forgetting she is a ninja and a really really experienced witch, I think she can get passed all of us without any troubles." Ino complained.

"Im going to Good Berries, anyone coming?" Ino asked casually, walking over to her rusted orange buggy in the driveway.

"Are you f#king serious?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I came here to 'talk' to you. Now you're leaving. What tha freaking hell?" Sakura complained.

"You'll figure it all out soon enough, and when you do, I don't want to be here." Ino explained starting her engine. Which unfortunately and embarrassingly, cut out.

"F#k it!" She cursed slamming the door as she waltzed around to the front and hit the bonnet a few times, making it fly open.

"Heh heh, this happens all the time, just, I don't know, continue on with what you were doing. Pretend im not here." She prompted the group. Finally she got the car started, and quickly, but clumsily reversed out of the drive way and sped off down the street.

"So, you're all protecting Bella. Can I ask, why the hell would you do a stupid thing like that?" Sakura asked shaking her hands around the place like a windmill.

"Well I kind of have a little secret." Bella replied stepping out from the doorway, into view of the crazy looking pink haired woman.

"But can I just say one thing first? I am a freaking new born vampire, why the hell are you protecting me?" Bella asked flexing her arms and hands, showing off her muscular form.

"Well, we're actually not protecting you, we are protecting Deidara, and well, Sakura, I guess we are kind of protecting you to but mostly Deidara and Sakura." Emmett explained a little bored of the topic now.

"Can I say something here?" Sakura complained. Unhappy that she was being forgotten.

"When the hell did she become a vampire?" Sakura asked, jabbing a finger at Bella, who was kissing her arms tenderly, like a heavy weight champ.

"When she gave birth to that little twit J.D, who by the way, killed her." Emmett explained, kicking a clod of grass across the yard, using a little too much force.

"You know how it is with those half vamp half human ones." He explained gesturing towards Renesme, who was the daughter of a young lady who had had sex with her boyfriend not knowing he was a newly born vampire. Obviously Renesme had kicked her way out of the stomach of her poor mother, and decided to ravage her father. Emmett had witnessed the whole thing when he was scouting the town for a new play mate.

"J.D?" Sakura asked." Half vampire?" she wondered. "Who is the father?" she shot out the questions like a machine gun.

"The father is, is, well its, Edward." Bella replied.

Bella winced as Sakura flew up higher and higher, like a bullet. Not stopping at all until she was out of sight.

The group looked at one another confused at what had happened.

"Did she just?" Alice asked.

"Yep." Emmett replied.

Bella sat down on the step and sighed. The hardest part was over, but something told her that Sakura would be back and soon.

"OW! Mother F#ker!" Ino shouted when she arrived, accidentally hitting her head as she got out of the car.

"Concretes anyone?" she asked rubbing her head.

"no thanks." All but one replied.

"Hell yes!" Emmett shouted at the sight of his girlfriend returning with a boot full of freshly frozen concretes.

Ino and Emmett giggled as they carried the trays of concretes through the front door.

"Well they wont be back for a while." Jacob growled, changing back into his human form.

"Ah, Jacob?" Alice asked straining her head backwards

"What?" he asked shivering, before looking down to see his uncovered body.

"Oh, oh f#k sorry." He shrieked changing back to his dog form.

At that moment Bella began to sob.

"Mamma what is it?" J.D asked running out the door into his mum's arms.

She didn't reply, being too deep in thought she didn't notice the beautiful little boy standing in front of her.

He shrugged and ran back inside to see if Ino and Emmett would be kind enough to give him a concrete.

"Im smart." Ino commented.

"How so?" Emmett asked

"You vamps drink blood right. So after I got concretes, I went to the hospital and got them to give me their left over blood donations, so now you can have blood coated concretes. Eww for me, but Yummy for you." She said with a big smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**True Love 6**

Emmett looked at Ino blankly, and then burst into laughter.

"You_phhwa ha ha ha!" he began.

"It's not funny." She grumbled.

"Yes I know its not funny honey, but you're just so cute when you say stuff like that." He chuckled.

Outside just as things began to turn normal, Sakura came waltzing down the pathway, her hair wet and a purplish colour. Instead of wearing her usual skinny leg jeans and white top, she was wearing tight black denim shorts, netted stockings, big black chunky boots and a deep purple corset. Her makeup had changed as well, instead of all the sparkles she usually had all over her face; she had dark ruby red lipstick and thick layers of black eyeliner under and on top of each eye.

She stopped and smirked at the group then ran up the steps.

"Was that?" Jacob asked, amazed at the change.

"Aha." Alice replied, obviously in wonderment as well.

"Ino, oh Ino, where can I find your brother?" Sakura asked as she strode into the kitchen.

Ino's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Uh, he_ he is_ in the lounge, lounge room." She replied.

Sakura spun on her heels and strode up the stairs taking them two at a time. When she got to the top she turned to the left and walked into the lounge room.

"Deidara." She commanded when she saw him

"Yah." He replied, not looking away from the screen.

"Deidara! Look at me when you speak." Sakura shouted

"Wow." He mumbled when he saw her.

"Heh thanks, but that's not why I came, I need you to get Edward, Bella and J.D. Bring them to me at midnight. I will be on the cliff edge. I don't care how you do it just make it happen, or you'll be one of them to." She explained then leaped over the rail of the staircase landing on her feet in front of the door.

Her wet hair dripping down her shoulder blades.

She glanced from side to side, smiling slightly at the crowd that had gathered.

"Well, what are you all gawking at? Get out of my way!" she yelled

"She ran down the path way, with Alice, Edward and Jasper following after her.

"Sakura wait!" they all shrieked at her.

She stopped and spun to face them; she glared at them then sighed.

"What do you want?" she asked sowerly

"Please just give us a moment, and tell me why the hell you're dressed like that." Alice demanded.

Sakura rolled her eyes and clicked her fingers. Alice fell to the ground clutching her face in her hands.

"Aw what's wrong?" Sakura mocked, giggling.

Alice looked up, with horror in her eyes; her mouth had been molded shut.

"Sakura that was not right." Edward scolded her.

"Don't tell me what is not right!" She shouted in his face, making him stumble backwards.

"If that's the way you feel, then leave, don't ruin all these people's lives just for your pleasure. Go away." Edward demanded.

"Ha! Ruin their lives! What the fuck do you think you did to my life huh! Why the hell would I be acting like this? You ruined my life, now im getting back at you! Don't mess with me, because ill through you in the dirt like a rag!" She shouted, throwing her arms around in the air.

Edward snarled, and then turned his head, he could never hurt the girl he loved.

"What? What is it? You can't hurt me can you! Well that just makes things easier for me. Ha ha ha!" Sakura laughed.

"He can't hurt you! But I have no problem!" Jasper screamed as he ran at Sakura knocking her to the ground.

Sakura fell fast and hit the ground hard, so hard it knocked her out.

"Jasper, why the freaking hell did you do that? No matter what, I love her, and im not hurting her more than I already have, and im not letting you or anyone else hurt her either." Edward snarled as he bent over Sakura and tenderly lifted her off the ground.

"What? What are you doing? Didn't you just ask her to leave?" Jasper complained.

"Yes but I, I just can't let her go like that, she's going to do something stupid and hurt herself or the people around her. I have to stop her and help her get herself back together." Edward explained walking back towards the house.

Victoria, Orochimaru, Magonical, and Aro came flittering down the pathway like they were floating. Each one had had an angry repulsive look on their faces.

"Edward!" Aro boomed.

"Ah, hm mm, let me take care of this." Emmett whispered in Edwards's ear.

Emmett stepped forward to face the angry elders.

"I understand that you have been summoned to deal with this problem, but it is under control and is being taken care of already, thank you for your concern. But there is no need for you to be here now." Emmett explained

"Oh Emmett, you're always the funny one aren't you, ha ha. It's never changed has it? I didn't come here to sort out an ordeal; I came here to try some of those blood coated concretes, your little mate made." Aro grunted with an amused smile on his face.

Edward dropped Sakura on the ground in shock, Alice fainted, and Emmett just fell to the ground in laughter.

"Really! Wow! Wow, wow. Omg! So cool! Yes! Yay! Ye_ oh shit, Sakura!" Ino shouted running to Sakura who had just been dropped.

Edward and Ino helped Sakura off the ground.

Aro and the others made their way to the kitchen where the selection of blood coated concretes waited.

"Mmm! These look absolutely wonderful!" Aro exclaimed tapping his fingers impatiently against his chin.

"Eww! Blood!" Orochimaru squealed fainting on top of professor Magonical.

For thirty-five minutes, Aro and Victoria fought over who got what concrete. Constantly opening and shutting the freezer door. Meanwhile Ino skipped round in circles, still overjoyed at the fact that the biggest and oldest and scariest Vampire wanted HER concretes.

"Oh for crying out loud! Stop fighting! Aro, you get the O+ and Victoria you can have then O-! Now go sit down and eat them." Alice screeched handing them both a concrete.

The two vampires pouted together like little children and went to sit down with their concretes.

"La di da di da!" Ino sung as she skipped around the house.

She was just skipping through the kitchen, when something disturbing caught her eye. She spun on her toes and screamed when she saw Gaara and Sasuke making love on her kitchen bench.

"GET_THE_HELL_OFF_MY_KITCHEN_BENCH!" she shouted, furious with anger.

The boys sat up quickly and covered their bare bodies. Ino grabbed the broom leaning up against the cupboard and waved it wildly in the air, just above the boy's heads.

"Get the hell out! Or I'll, I'll, humph, Deidara!" She yelled up the hallway.

"What is it?" Deidara droned from the top of the stairway.

"Get these boys out of our house! Now!" She screeched, still trying to hit them with the broom.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Beginning Of The End 7**

Deidara ran down the stairs, grabbed the boys by there ears and threw them out the kitchen window.

"Now that, was just plain grotty! Where is the disinfectant?" he asked waving his hands in Ino's face.

"Get them out of my face you freaking dick! The disinfectant is under the freaking kitchen sink, where it always is!" Ino shouted in anger.

"Ino calm down honey." Emmett told her as he walked through the door.

"They're not the only ones that have done that in that particular spot, heh he." Emmett chuckled.

"Wha!" Ino gasped and then smacked Emmett on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked rubbing the back of his head, where a small lump was forming.

"Mother F#ker! You're not the only one who was just injured." Ino complained grasping her hand.

"Here let me see it." Emmett said grabbing her hand gently.

"Ooh, cool, it looks like you broke your hand." Emmett continued smugly, obviously proud of how hard his head was.

"God damn it! You and your stupid freaking vampire body!" Ino complained,

"Now I can only use one hand." She continued to babble.

The two teenagers looked at each other and began to break out into cackles of laughter.

"What the hell are you freaks up to now?" Alice asked walking into the kitchen.

"She hit me and broke her hand." Emmett explained through gasps of breath.

"Oh, hang on what! She hit you?" Alice gasped. "Why the hell did you go and do a stupid thing like that for?" Alice turned and asked Ino in amazement.

"He was embarrassing me! Besides I forgot that his stupid skin is like steel!" Ino complained

Emmett continued to laugh, when Alice tackled him. He went flying through the back window and landed unconscious in the backyard.

"Whoa! You, you knocked him unconscious! Wow. Heh heh. Sucked in Emmy!" Ino mocked him through the broken wall.

"Heh he- hey wait a minute! You broke my wall! You bloody big lump of muscles and good looks! You broke my freaking wall. With your chiseled looks, and irresistible smell, and and, well your, humph." Ino babbled before collapsing on the kitchen floor.

**BACK IN THE FRONT YARD.**

Sakura had become conscious again and was now struggling against the rope that had her tightly bound to a garden chair.

"Memf me mout!" she mumbled through the duck tape.

"Hmm? Oh, ah sorry bout that." Edward replied ripping the tape off her mouth.

"Say that again." He prompted.

"I said! Let me out!" Sakura shrieked making Edward cringe.

"Stop, just stop. Now I'll let you out if you promise me a few things first." Edward explained.

"What!" she asked becoming impatient

"Well first, I want you to stay here until I can sort things out with you. Secondly I don't want you to hurt anyone here at all. I really don't think that Alice is on your side anymore, she really believed in you, until you shut her mouth with your swishy swoshy magic crap. We had to get Magonical to magic it open again." Edward grumbled.

"Ok, fine just let me out of this freaking chair." Sakura growled.

Edward let her out cautiously keeping a close eye on her actions incase he had to stop her from doing anything stupid.

"Why did you do it?" She asked Edward as he helped her out of the chair.

"Why did I do what?" He asked.

"Why did you stop Jasper from killing me?" She asked again, staring into his eyes.

"Because Bella, no matter what, I love you and no matter how much trouble I have caused or ow much trouble you have caused, I love you and do not want you to die. And besides I would never let my brother become the monster he used to be." Edward explained, cradling her tearful face in his hands.

"Edward im sorry, I should never have done any of this. I shouldn't be aloud to have these powers." Sakura apologized.

"Hey Sakura! Are you alive yet? Wait no that's not the right question. What was it? Hmm, oh yeah. Are you on the good side yet?" Ino asked skipping down the front steps.

"I am, Ino! Watch out!" Sakura shouted as she watched her best friend trip on the bottom step.

"Aaaarrrggghhhh!" Ino screamed as she flew across the front lawn, landing on her friends.

The three teenagers began to laugh.

"Oh crap! Ino you klutz." Emmett boomed as he helped her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked giving her a once over.

"You silly Billy, of course im fine. These guys softened my fall." Ino explained

They all began to laugh and joke around again.

"Well its good to see little miss evil bitch is little miss good bitch again." Rosalie commented as she entered the front yard.

"That can change Rosalie." Bella warned.

"Yeah member when mummy gets in bad moods, yeah well she changes from good nice mummy to bad mean mummy." JD explained.

All the teenagers stopped and began to go into hysterics at what the little boy had said.

"What! I have mood swings!" Bella defended herself.

"Phh! Mood swings, they're nothing. I have bipolar!" Aro explained, strolling out the front door covered in ice cream and blood

"Ah, Aro, your chin." Alice pointed out.

Aro spun around and wiped the ice cream off his chin.

"Agh hm mm, yeah thanks ill be off now." He thanked Ino quickly and floated off down the pathway.

It started to get dark and the stars began to appear.

"Well guys I think its time for everyone to start going home." Ino begun

The group all mumbled in agreement and began to hop in their cars or stride off down the pathway holding hands.

Edward and Sakura strolled down the dark pathway alone and chatted.

"Sakura, im sorry I did anything to ruin our relationship." Edward apologized softly.

"Its ok, Edward." Sakura replied

"I really will never be able to forgive myself for anything that I have done to you." He continued

"I have never loved someone so much in my life Sakura, you are my soul mate, and I will stick by you through thick and thin. I want you to understand that I will not let anyone hurt you. If you feel like you're unsafe, tell me. I want this relationship to continue on strong I want us to stay together for ever. I love you." Edward explained.

There was no response from Sakura's direction, Edward threw a sideways glance at his girlfriend, and noticed that she was crying.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" He asked becoming worried

"Im fine, Edward, that was, beautiful." She sobbed. "I love you to. And I always will." She smiled through her tears

Edward took in a deep breath, and hesitated before he knelt down on his right knee.

"Sakura, will you_" He began but was interrupted by her wave of tears and sobbing. Sakura fell to the ground next to him and sobbed on his shoulder.

"Sakura, will you," he sighed

"Sshh," she hushed him softly through her sobs.

"Yes, Edward, yes I will." She sniffed

One single tear fell from Edwards's eye. Sakura felt it land on her cheek and she looked up confused. Her boyfriend, a vampire, was crying.

"You're crying? But vampires cant cry." She spoke confused

Edward shrugged lightly and kissed Sakura on the cheek.

**2 Months passed…**

It was the day before Sakura's 19th birthday, it was also the day she was getting engaged to her soon to be husband, Edward Cullen.

Sakura, Ino, Alice, Rosalie, Hinata and Esme were sitting in the lobby of a beautiful hair and nail salon. All six girls were getting their hair styled and cut as well as manicures.

"So what do you think of this dress?" Sakura asked excitedly pointing at the wedding magazine on the coffee table.

All the girls crowded around the table to umm and ah at the picture.

"Sakura, you better go get started on your nails, its already 7:30 and we all have to be finished and pretty for the photo shoot at 1pm. That's only 5 and a half hours." Hinata probed her friend in the ribs.

"Ok yeah, you're right." Sakura sighed as she got up off the comfy red velvet couch and walked over to the receptionist.

"Ah, excuse me miss? Could I please ask when our stylists will be ready?" Sakura asked the small woman at the counter. She looked about the same age as her. The woman looked up and Sakura gasped in shock.

"B_Be_Bella!" She shrieked, surprised.

"Hi Sakura!" Bella shrieked enthusiastically.

The other girls heard the commotion and came to see what the fuss was about.

"Bella?" the group gasped just as shocked as Sakura.

Bella jumped up out of her seat and ran around the edge of the counter so that she could hug the girls. A beautiful little boy and girl came running out after her as well as her half vampire half human son JD. Who looked about 7 now.

The little girl had long blonde locks of hair falling just past her shoulder, but she only looked about 2, the boy also had long blonde hair but it only fell to the nape of his neck, it was also done up in a neat ponytail. All three children had dark brown eyes. Almost like a crimson colour.

"Hi girls!" Bella shrieked again.

"This is JD, you've probably already met him, this is Leah and this is Seth. They are my children. Twins actually." She explained with a huge smile.

A second passed, and a tall blonde haired man walked around the corner in some baggy cargo pants and a tan leather jacket.

"This is James! He's my fiancé." Bella explained ushering towards the man.

"Hi." All the girls drooled.

"Good morning ladies, I will be your stylist and Laurent will be your beautician today." James explained in a luscious voice.

Laurent walked around the corner with a clear bag, in it, it held various colors of nail polish.

"Hello girls, who wants to choose their colors now?" He asked with a sly smile.

3 hours had passed and all 6 girls were finished.

"Come on girls, we have two hours to buy as many clothes, shoes, makeup, and accessories as possible. And be at the silver dome in park square." Alice prompted enthusiastically.

Alice was the wedding organizer, she arranged the photo shoots, the food platters, the buffet, the music, the deco, and the seating arrangements. She also had already booked the hotels and resorts for Sakura and Edward's honeymoon. As well as their first class flight tickets and limos around the cities. The only thing left for Sakura to worry about was staying thin so she could fit in her wedding gown in 1 month.

Ino was Sakura's made of honor and Alice, Rosalie, Hinata were her brides maids.

"Um, Sakura? I was just wondering, well I know that your getting married, and im not sure if this is rude, but I was wondering if I, by any chance, was invited?" Bella asked nervously with anticipation.

Sakura looked at her friends in confusion.

"Um, Bella Im not sure if that's the best idea." She explained in a low voice.

"Oh, okay." Bella replied dully.

Sakura noticed the drastic change in Bella's attitude and had a change of heart.

"But just because it's not a good idea, doesn't mean that you can't come." She glanced nervously across to Alice, whose expression had become a little annoyed.

"Really? Wow thank you so much Sakura!" Bella shrieked as she jumped up and down.

"It's ok, just make sure you get yourself, James, JD, Seth and Leah to the Silver dome in park square by 11 am on the 20th of may." Sakura explained.


	8. Chapter 8

**Engaged 8**

It was 4:30pm and the photo shoot had finally finished, Sakura, Ino, Alice, Hinata, Rosalie and Esme were all wearing similar silk evening gowns to dinner. Sakura's was a baby pink, Ino's a light purple, Hinata's was a deep bluish purple, Rosalie's was a deep purple red and Esme's was a pearly white. The all traveled in a limo to the restaurant.

Edward, Emmett, Jacob, Jasper, Naruto and Carlisle were all wearing suits to dinner. Edward's was a midnight black and all the other boys were wearing plain white suits. They also traveled in a limo to the restaurant along side the girls' limo.

Twenty minutes passed and the group had arrived at the restaurant and had been seated. They were waiting on their food.

"Excuse me, I'd like to make a toast." Edward shouted over the babbling group as he stood up, still holding his fiancé's hand.

The group stopped talking immediately and turned to face the happy couple, as Edward cleared his throat.

"This dinner is not only to celebrate the engagement of Sakura and I, but also a dinner to celebrate Sakura's 19th birthday. Not only that but the 5th yr anniversary of our relationship. Now, heh heh, im making this toast my big meaningful toast so when it comes to the wedding a can just do my little speech that I prepared and leave the big toasts to everyone else." Edward began.

The group giggled, Alice rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath, to low for anyone to hear.

"Sakura, you are the love of my life, I know you have heard me say that a lot, but I want you to know how much that really means. I have been alive for a long long time, and for almost all of that time, I wondered the earth looking for my soul mate. I would sit in my room alone at night and play the piano. When I saw you for the first time, something clicked in my head, something told me that you were the one. After almost a decade of loneliness I had found my soul mate. You Sakura, for so many years I have brought nothing but pain and struggle to my family. Now I can see that the hurt in their eyes has vanished. They realized how much you mean to me. And just as I would do, they would do anything to protect you. I am grateful, so grateful that you can forgive me. I made the biggest mistake going back to Bella. Yes I loved her but that was before I met you Sakura, before I knew you existed. When I saw you walk through that court yard garden for the first time, all my love for anyone else had vanished, all my feelings and all my worries for every other person on the planted had disappeared. I know that we will be together for eternity, and I love you with all my heart even though it doesn't beat." Edward finished, not taking his eyes off Sakura nor letting her hand go.

Sakura blinked her tear filled eyes and looked at the other people sitting at the table, not one of them had dry eyes.

The manager of the restaurant had over heard most of the toast Edward had made and now waddled over to the table. He tapped Edward on the shoulder.

"Now?" he asked in a small gruff voice. Edward nodded and slipped his hand out of Sakura's.

"I think this young man has a surprise for you all." The manager explained to the group as Edward strolled over to a corner of the room that was darkened.

Everyone looked up from the table when they heard a soft piano melody coming from the corner. A dimmed spotlight appeared on Edward as he sat playing at a large black grand piano.

A microphone sat on the piano at his head height.

He spoke in a soft voice.

"I call this, true love's lullaby." He whispered into the microphone.

"Its dedicated to my beautiful fiancé Sakura, I love you. I hope you like it, I wrote it the same night I met you five years ago." He continued. Then the only sound coming from the small restaurant was the piano.


	9. Chapter 9

**Married 9**

"Honey? Are you ready?" Esme called from the hallway of the hotel.

"Esme! Can you please come in?" Sakura shouted back in a shaky voice.

Esme walked through the door.

"What is it honey?" Esme asked resting her hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"Esme, im scared. This has to be the biggest thing that's happened to me since my parents died." Sakura shrilled.

"Alice could you give us a moment please?" Esme asked the ecstatic girl.

Alice nodded and skipped out of the room.

"Sakura honey, are you sure you're ready? You are only 19, we could wait another year." Esme explained.

"Yes of course im ready, its not that im scared about. It's the fact that my parents aren't here to see this, the biggest and best thing in my life. And my dad isn't here to give me away. My mum isn't here to fuss over the food buffets." Sakura spoke softly, trying not to cry.

"Its ok honey, they are here, in spirit they are here." Esme comforted her soon to be daughter in law.

"If it helps Carlisle could give you away, and I could go and fuss over the food buffets." Esme tried to cheer Sakura up.

"No, no thanks, heh thanks for the offer though, but I think ive just had a good idea." Sakura thought.

"Alice! Alice come in here please." Sakura called the pixie like vampire into the room

"Yes? What is it?" Alice asked.

"Alice, could you please go get Bella and James?" Sakura asked

"Ok," Alice replied slightly confused

Alice ran out the door and les then a minute later she returned with Bella and James.

"Wow, Sakura you look, beautiful." Bella commented the bride.

"Thank you. Now Bella have a big favor to ask of you and James." Sakura began.

"Go on." Bella prompted.

"I was wondering if James or yourself could please get your father Charlie, and bring him here?" Sakura asked

"Um? Sure. Why?" Bella asked.

"I have known you and your father almost all my life and it would mean a lot to me if he could be the one to give me away." Sakura explained.

Bella's eyes became wet with tears and she nodded in agreement before running out the door and down the path behind the wedding gazebo to her car.

Sakura sighed with relief and gave James a friendly smile before he returned to his seat under the gazebo.

Sakura gazed at herself in the mirror, now that she was alone in the room she was free to do as she pleased.

Her gown was pearl white with Blue sapphire gem stones around the trim.

Her vale had also been threaded with sapphire colored beads.

She wore a tiara with pink diamonds.

Her makeup had smudged a little so she quickly cleaned it with a tissue.

Becoming slightly anxious she began to play with a lock of her hair. It was no longer dead straight or pink.

It had been cut neatly just above her shoulders and died pitch black, it had also been curled, and pinned back beautifully.

Another five minutes passed and Charlie finally arrived at her room dressed in a dark brown suit, Sakura smiled and giggled at his attempt of dressing up.

"Are you ready?" he asked taking a deep breath.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sakura replied.

Charlie held out his arm and Sakura wrapped hers through it. As they walked through the hotel foyer Alice ran over and placed a beautiful bouquet in Sakura's arms, then adjusted her veil so it fell lightly over the front of her face.

The music began and Sakura walked slowly with Charlie to the beginning of the silver carpet, that ran passed the guests under the gazebo and out to the platform where her husband stood waiting. Emmett, his best man had a huge cheesy grin on his face when he saw Sakura arrive. He nudged Edward in the ribs and pointed in her direction.

Edward looked up and smiled. The music began and Sakura's bride's maids began to walk down the aisle. Alice kissed Sakura lightly on the cheek when it was her turn to leave and slowly floated down the walkway.

Sakura and Charlie both inhaled deeply when it was their turn to walk. As they made their way down the aisle Sakura's tears flowed with out a break. Charlie slowly slipped his arm out of Sakura's and took his seat.

The priest spoke quickly and quietly, Sakura and Edward both said their vows and finally the priest announced them husband and wife.

Edward took Sakura in his arms and kissed her with more passion and aggression than ever before.

…**The end…**

2


End file.
